gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 2
Gintoki and Shinpachi get a job to "take care" of Prince Hata's Pet. Summary Otose, Gintoki’s Landlady, reclaims the rent from Gintoki but he tries to avoid it remembering her that he fixed her video. She doesn’t accept this excuse stating that it was 5 months of rent and that the video broke again and didn’t record what she wanted. Shinpachi then appears and sigh’s the everyday activity of the last half moth since he started working with “Gin”. He tries to calm the couple down but Otose throws Gin to him. Shinpachi asks Gin if things are okay with money as he is dependent of the pay he receives but Gin only answers with the idea of sealing a kidney (to which Shinpachi refuses). He also comments on the fact that Tae stated working on “Snack” and is always very tired but Gin ignores him completely and tries to fix the reception of his television. After the television is fixed there is a report of a creature making trouble in Shinjuku. After someone rings the campaign on the door Gin, thinking that it is Otose again, kicks the door down and the person behind it. Not recognizing the person, Gin apologizes and returns home but is stopped by a pistol to his head. They try to persuade Gin to work with them but only after they reveal their identity as the Immigration Office that he goes with them. The human introduces himself as Hasegawa Taizo and states his wish to hire them. Gin comments on the fact that the Amanto are doing whatever they want but Hasegawa retorts that they are doing all they can and thanks to them Edo as evolved as well that they like Earth so it’s a dream to drive them out, so they can only adjust. Hasegawa explains that Prince Hata is in Edo now and he has a problem to resolve. The Prince asks them to find his pet “Pesu” to which the Yorozuya ignore and start to leave. Hasegawa stops them telling them that if the problem isn’t get resolved there will be a lot of trouble to the country but Gin retorts that a country that falls because of a pet, should not exist in the first place. Shinpachi ask why can’t they solve something like that but before he can be answered “Pesu” appears. As the giant octopus kind thing appears, the Prince explains that it’s an unknown creature of the planet Hikyo. Gin tries to kill it but is stopped by Hasegawa who tells him that they most capture it unharmed. Shinpachi is captured by the octopus thing and before Gin can charge to save him, Hasegawa points a gun to his head. Hasegawa states that there must be a sacrifice for the Prince to admit the danger of “Pesu”. Gin claims that they really are rotten but Hasegawa explains that if he can save the country by sacrificing one person he gladly would do it. Gin kicks the gun away and goes to the rescue of Shinpachi while Hasegawa exclaims the difference of lives. Shinpachi holds onto “Pesu’s” mouth and Gin states he doesn’t care what happens to the country but will live as he sees fit and kills “Pesu” saving Shinpachi. The Prince seeing this scene reclaims to Hasegawa in anger but he hits him shutting him up. Gin asks if it’s okay and Hasegawa only answers that it’s the country of samurais. Shinpachi comments that now they are screwed as the Amanto will sever ties with them. Quotes *Sakata Gintoki: "Until my body shatters, I'm gonna stand straight and live my own life!" *Hasegawa Taizou: "This is a Samurai country. You can do whatever you please." *Sakata Gintoki: "That's stupid. Someone who gives up when it counts is the one truly screwed." Characters #Otose #Sakata Gintoki #Shimura Shinpachi #Ketsuno Crystel #Hasegawa Taizou #Prince Hata Category:Chapters